A Tango Take Two
by sam alice
Summary: Hermione is now revealed as Blaise's twin and is soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Though she doesnt know bout the Draco part. Malfoy must tell her and win her over or lose the one his heart yearns for ....
1. Chapter 1

1A Tango Take Two

"Such a pretty one she is."came a voice of deep approval.

"She's my sister , Draco. Watch what you do, alright?" said Blaise Zabini, sighing at his best friend checking out his twin sister.

Hermione Larcia Granger Zabini was known as just Hermione Granger a few months ago until Blaise's parents revealed a secret that they had kept for more than 15 years of his life, he indeed had a sibling. Hermione did share qualities similar to him and his family, her shape of her eyes and her proud attitude as well as her figure. These things made Blaise smile when he hadn't noticed the similarities before. She was his sister and he would protect her, even from his own best friend.

"Blaise, smile!"came Hermione's melodic voice.

He looked up at her and flashed his trade mark smile, she was definitely a challenge. She was loyal to him as she accepted him being her brother and she was a total ball of joy. She had her moments of fiery spirit which he knew belonged in his family.

"Well, Hermione, I must confess you are a looker now." said Draco, his eyes telling what he said was the truth.

"Why, thank you." she replied, blushing and looking at her brother.

Blaise smiled and laughed. She looked so innocent for a girl that was supposed to be a soon to be 7th year at Hogwarts. It was a sight to see Malfoy teasing her. She took the bait as easy as a baby fish. Then, Blaise's smile faltered, she didn't know yet. His parents weren't planning on telling her either.

"What's wrong, Blaise?" asked Malfoy, looking at his friend concerned.

"Nothing, just thinking. Shall we go for a swim?" Blaise asked, covering up his true thoughts.

"God, yes! It is so hot!"squealed Hermione, running into the house and disappearing.

"Draco, she doesn't know of you and her, you know." stated Blaise, his eyes uneasy.

"I kinda figured. Have our parents decided not to tell her? " demanded Draco, his eyes slightly upset.

"I don't know what the deal is with them, I feel we should tell her next week." answered Blaise, beginning to walk into his home.

"Next week it is then. Don't try and stop me from wooing her now, though. She is to be my future wife soon." said Draco jogging to reach his friend.

A/N: What do you think? Yeah, I will explain a few things in the next chapter and not be so vague I assure you..lol. By the way, Draco is spending the last part of the summer at the Zabini's.


	2. Chapter 2

1A Tango Take Two

chpt.2

A/N: wow ...now pay attention to this because I hope you enjoy!

Draco: who wouldn't enjoy reading about my good looking self?

Hermione: My god you are so full of your self!

Draco: And you love me in bed all the same

Hermione: Cough Who said that?

For the past week, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise have been spending time. To her most utter surprise, Hermione found Draco's company pleasing and wonderful. He seemed totally different from the jerk she had known for the past six years. He was sweet and made her laugh.

Currently, Hermione was pulling her long honey brown locks into a pony tail. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a cute pink cami. Her choice of foot wear was a pair of white flip flops. She was spending the day alone with Draco today because Blaise had to take care of an errand that mom needed him to do.

"Hermione, are you ready? You will look stunning no matter what so please come out already!" came Draco's anxious voice.

She grinned and blushed ever so slightly. God, she couldn't help smiling when around him now. He made her do it so often that she just kept it on. Hermione walked to her door and opened it. Draco was wearing a white beater and a pair of jean shorts and white sneakers. My god in heaven he looked hot. Hermione had to bite her lip to control her eyes and keep them from eating him alive!

"See something that you like?"teased Draco, smirking at her.

"Yes." breathed Hermione before she could stop herself.

Draco was taking aback by that comment. He finally had some of her trust and yes he also had her desire. Potter and Weasle would never get the chance at her now. Draco would make sure of it, his future wife was his and his alone. Draco was never one to share.

"Shall we go for a nice walk in the garden?" asked Draco, offering her his arm.

Smiling, Hermione accepted and walked outside the house. The next few hours in Draco's company had Hermione feeling humorous and cherished. He was a complete gentlemen. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could be ... great!

"Hermione, I have something that I have to tell you."said Draco, is voice and face becoming serious.

"Well, Draco, spill."responded Hermione.

"We have been betrothed since we were born. We are to get married over Christmas break. Yes, I know this is a lot to take in but I promise you that I will be a good husband to you. Our parents wanted to wait until we were at Hogwarts to tell you but I thought you should know now. I also feel that I should do this. Hermione Larcia Granger Zabini, will you make me the happiest man on Earth by doing me the honors of becoming my wife?"

asked Draco, kneeling on one knee.

Hermione was to shocked for words. She had to MARRY Draco! This was too much. Now to add to that he proposed. He was on one knee and awaiting her answer! Why was her stomach doing somersaults? What should she say? Her head said no but her heart and body desperately screamed yes!

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you!" Hermione managed to say before he lept up and kissed her.

The kiss probed Hermione's lips for entrance. He explored her mouth as he laid her back onto the grass. His hands roamed and touched places that made her whimper. Draco's lips traveled down her jaw and down her neck. He found her pulse and sucked on it, earning a high pitched moan from the women beneath him.

"Yessss...Draco." moaned Hermione, unable to hold it back.

"You two shouldn't do that out in the open you never know who is watching." came Blaise's voice.

The two sprang apart. Hermione's lips swollen from Draco's onslaught. She was flushed at being caught by her won brother and the thought of what she was doing with Draco. Draco looked damn annoyed that his best friend had ruined his perfectly good shag in the grass.

"I take it you told her?" asked Blaise, his eyes on Draco.

"Yes, I did and I also proposed to her. She accepted. " said Malfoy, grinning at Zabini.

"Well, that is splendid. Now we won't have to save you and my parents from her wrath. I still don't want you shagging her where ever you damn well please, she is my sister." said Zabini, teasing his sister and winking at her.

"I love you too,brother." Hermione retorted and stuck out her tongue.

Draco found this quite amusing and began to laugh just as his parents and the Zabini's came into view. His laughter continued and the other two joined in.

"What exactly are you three laughing at?"asked Mrs. Zabini.

Draco looked from Blaise to Hermione and back to Blaise.

"Well, you see..."

"I was teasing Hermione..."

"And I blew up and so we found it quite amusing, well at first Draco did and then we came to."finished Hermione, giggling at Blaise's facial expressions when the parents weren't looking at him.

"Well, I'm glad you are all getting along. Draco, are you ready to go home? School starts in a few days."said Narcissa Malfoy, eyeing her son.

He looked different than before he came here. The different was more alive. He looked genuinely happy. Could it have to do with Hermione? Well, it was a possibility.

A/N: Yeah, its that bad huh? Well I will make it better when they get to Hogwarts... I love it there ...wish it were real! yeah well tell me what you think and only constructive criticism not things like I hate it then don't freaking read it.


	3. Chapter 3

1A Tango Take Two

chpt.3

Harry and Ron sat a compartment with Ginny and Neville. Harry was looking out the window as he thought of Hermione. He missed her and hadn't seen her since they left school last year. He found out that she was related to Blaise making her a full witch, not that he cared about that. Harry knew that he cared for her but was slightly confused because he cared for Ginny loads more. Ron, on the other hand, kept denying those feelings that everyone else saw. He adored Hermione, even though he would never admit it.

"Harry, look it 'Moine. What's she doing with Malfoy?"gasped Ron in pure horror.

Harry looked and he saw Blaise, Hermione, and Draco. Hermione was laughing at something that Draco was saying and Blaise was shaking his head. The thought of Hermione and Draco spending time killed Harry.

"Hermione"cried Ginny, she had missed her so much.

Hermione looked at who called her name and smiled. It was Ron's little sister. Ginny looked happy to see her. Hermione had honestly missed the young Weasely. Draco looked at her with cool eyes and made no comment. Blaise smiled and looked at Hermione encouragingly.

"You can go and talk to them since it has been so long. Just go to the Heads compartment when you're done." said Draco, kissing her forehead and leaving.

Blaise nodded and smiled at his sister. He kissed her cheek and followed Malfoy.

"Since when in the bloody hell is Malfoy allowed to do that to you or say that to you?" growled Ron.

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to explain this yet.

"Ron, we haven't seen her for the longest time can you wait to ask questions" scolded Ginny.

Hermione was grateful for that. She noticed that Harry was looking at her with cool eyes. That was odd.

"Harry?" she asked.

He smiled weakly at her and nodded. Hermione knew that he understood and was grateful that he did. She knew she could count on him always.

"So, how is it in the Zabini Manor?" asked Ginny and Neville.

"Well, I like it there. I have Blaise there and my "mum" and "dad". It's nice and loads to do." said Hermione, laughing as Ron made a face.

Looking at her wrist watch, Hermione gasped. She needed to head towards the Head's compartment and fast.

"I will see you guys later." said Hermione in a rush.

Hermione found the Heads compartment and sighed. Draco was alone and looking out the window. He seemed lost in thought.

"Draco?" whispered Hermione, taking a seat across from him.

Shaking his head, Draco looked at her. His body tighten and he wanted her. Her lips were slightly parted as she looked worried over him. He leaned toward and caressed her cheek. This seemed to stop her worry as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

"I'm glad that I am head boy along with you."Draco said to no one imperticular , since Hermione wasn't paying attention.

"I wonder why that is?" teased Hermione, proving that she was actually listening.

Draco growled. She was pushing him. Her eyes opened and that's when the train lurched, bring Hermione onto Draco's lap. Draco didn't mind this position at all. Hermione blushed and smothered her face in his chest.

"I knew you couldn't wait until we got to our rooms to get in my pants." joked Malfoy, earning a playful slap in the arm.

"You, Draco Malfoy, are one of the most perverted boys I have ever known." retorted Hermione, he eyes looking at him.

Draco grinned, knowing she was baiting him. So he did what first came into his mind. He kissed her. The moment their lips touched all else seemed not to matter. Hermione moaned as Draco's mouth was on her neck and his hands were everywhere. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and sighed.

"I take it you like that." whispered Draco against her cleavage.

Hermione couldn't speak so she nodded. He was doing things to her that she only read about in novels, never really thinking they would happen to her. God, Draco knew exactly where to have his mouth!

Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself at his lovers reaction when his finger tips rubbed the inside of her thigh. She was very sensitive. He loved it.

Kissing her once more, Draco had to force himself to stop. He knew that they were close to the school already and so knew Hermione still had to change.

"Why...did...?" Hermione said between gasping breathes.

"We are close to the school and you still have to change. Don't worry there will be plenty more where that came from." said Draco, winking at her.

She was a sight all flustered and lips swollen. She would wake up every morning like this, just in a bed. Draco grinned at that thought and watched her use magic to quickly change her muggle clothes to her school robes.

Little did they know that some one had seen their little display and wasn't pleased.

"So that mudblood thinks she can have my Draco? We will have to do something about that now won't we?" came a female voice from the shadows.

The train stopped and Hermione and Draco were the first ones off. Draco watched as people walked off the train. He was near Hermione and smiled at her just as a hand grabbed his arm. Draco knew who it was when she began to speak.

"Hello, Draco Darling." said Pansy.

"Get the hell off of me, Pansy. I don't have time to go and fuck you all the time go find someone who will." snapped Malfoy, shaking her off his arm and walking to stand at the side of Hermione.

"But, Draco, you need me, remember?" said Pansy coming to stand in front of the two, and ignoring Hermione.

"Oh I'm sure Draco needs you, Pansy. Just like he needs a head ache. Go leave my FIANCEE alone." Sneered Hermione, her eyes narrowing at Pansy.

A/N:So do you like? I love it when Pansy gets told off...no offense to anyone who like that character.


	4. Chapter 4

1**CHAPTER 4**

**Hermione sighed as she sat at the Gryfindor common table waiting for the feast to begin. Harry and Ron were talking about the one thing they could never stop talking about, quiditch. She laughed to herself and looked over at the Slytherian table. Her eyes were met by two very nice blue ones. She smiled and winked at Draco and he replied with a wink. Hermione bowed her head and let her mind wander.**

_**Flash back...**_

_**Hermione sat outside on her muggle parents front porch as a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Blaise. She was quite shocked to say the least.**_

"_**You need to come inside." was all he said before heading inside himself, like he owned the place.**_

_**Hermione followed him none the less. The moment she walked in she noticed to people she didn't recognize. There was a women and a man. They looked like Blaise so her guess was that they were Blaise's parents. **_

"_**Hermione, you might want to sit down." said her "parents".**_

_**Nodding, she did as she was told and looked and Blaise and his parents.**_

_**Mrs. Zabini looked at her with a smile as she drew in a breath.**_

"_**We would like you to come home and live with us, your true parents. You see, we had to send you to live with muggles because at the time twins in my family weren't an option and you are Blaise's twin. We had to wait until it was safe to reclaim you so to speak. Now, we feel it is safe and would like our daughter to return home." said Mrs. Zabini.**_

_**Hermione felt the wind get knocked out of her. This...this wasn't possible! She was Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her year and a muggle born.**_

_**It just couldn't be true.**_

"_**Hermione, sister. I know this is a lot to take in." said Blaise, looking at her pale face.**_

"_**You think! " she shouted, standing up.**_

_**Present...**_

"**Hermione!" cried Ginny, looking at her with confused and worried eyes.**

"**Sorry, I was thinking. Did you need something?" asked Hermione, giving her full attention to the youngest Weasley child.**

**Ginny laughed and pointed to the table. Hermione laughed when she noticed that the food was served and that she should start eating before Ron ate it all. Nodding her thanks, Hermione ate very little before thinking that she should go to the Head's room. **

**Quietly she left the great hall and walked in the quiet stairwells.**

"**Couldn't wait to get out of there myself."came a voice that could only be _his._**

**Turning, there Hermione met Draco. He looked absolutely hot. God, he was a sight.**

"**I see you were waiting for me to give a cue." whispered the head girl.**

**Grinning Draco nodded and kissed her. Hermione melted into the kiss and felt herself be pressed against the cold wall. This only excited her more as Draco moved his mouth over her neck. God, he knew how to please.**

"**Draco,hm..yes." moaned Hermione, the feeling very pleasurable.**

**Pansy noticed that both Draco and Hermione were missing from the Great Hall and decided to go investigating. Where did they go. Was that bitch still trying to take her Draco? That just wouldn't do. So, Pansy left the great hall and made a right only to see Draco passionately kissing that Granger girl.**

"**We need to stop before some one comes."groaned Hermione.**

"**Yeah, I'll carry to our room." said Draco, swiftly picking her up in his strong arms and walking.**

**Hermione giggled and sighed. Placing her head against his shoulder she allowed Draco to take her to their room. This she could get use to.**

"**So glad you enjoy this, darling." came his teasing voice.**

"**Of course, love." retorted Hermione, batting her eye lashes at him.**

**He chuckled and licked her nose.**

"**Now that bitch thinks that she can have him. Well she's got another thing coming." hissed Pansy, walking back into the Great hall.**

**Draco had successfully gotten into the Head common room without any injuries. Draco grinned down at Hermione as he laid her on the couch in front of the fire.**

"**Draco, kiss me." demanded Hermione, licking her lips.**

**Without hesitation, Draco claimed her lips. He pushed her down into the couch and pressed his weight onto her. She moaned, loving the feel of him.**

**He was driving her insane and she didn't want him to stop. **

"**Yes, oh YES!" she groaned, feeling his hips grind into hers.**

**A/N: sry I leave ya hangin lol...I hope the flashback helped yu guys understand what happened lol...reviews are much appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5 : All those things we do for the love of others

**Hermione moaned louder as Draco created more friction. Dear Lord now she knew why he was called the sex god. He was amazing! Draco continued his assault on Hermione, loving her noises of pleasure.**

"**Do you want me to stop? " asked Draco, looking down into Hermione's eyes.**

**Gathering her thoughts, she nodded. Her and Draco this soon wouldn't be good. Not yet, anyway. Draco accepted the nod and moved away from her. God, she was one who could put him easily in a very uncomfortable state. Damn this and his way too tight pants.**

"**Hermione, I am going to turn in for the night. I don't trust myself." Draco said, standing up and retreating to his room.**

**Hermione couldn't say anything. It was just all too fresh and different. Sweet jesus, look what she did. Oh wow, she needed to talk to some one ,but who? Sighing, the head girl went to her room and laid on her bed. Soon she was fast asleep.**

**Draco wasn't so fortunate. From the moment he laid on his bed, he tossed and turned. He couldn't fall asleep. His body demanded release and he tried to ignore it as much as possible.**

"**Bloody hell." groaned Draco, letting his cock free.**

**He let his hand move over it in an up and down motion. It felt so much better. He moaned and thought of Hermione's sweet mouth over it doing the things to him that he desperately wanted. He moaned a little louder as he moved fast with his hand. He felt himself coming and bit hard on the inside of his cheek.**

**Sighing, the Slytherian sex god fixed his boxers and finally fell into a deep sleep. He would twitch or murmur every so often. The name Hermione was always the murmur.**

**The next morning Hermione and Draco walked out of the head room and were chatting. Draco grinned at her and poked her. Hermione giggled and poked him back.**

"**You two look so cute, no wonder why Pansy can't stand it. " said a girl with silver- blue eyes and long wavy black hair.**

"**Hello, Maya. You look well." replied Draco, winking at her.**

"**Hello, cousin dearest. I'm so glad that Pansy isn't gonna be around. I would hate her coming over my house." said Maya, with a look of pure disgust.**

**Draco chuckled at his cousin, she was always his favorite. They had grown up together and were the same age. She only had the Malfoy eyes. She had her mother's hair and such. She would accept Hermione, she was always the nicest.**

"**Hello." said Hermione, placing her hand out.**

"**Hello, and hell no." responded Maya ,pulling a confused Hermione into a hug.**

**Smiling, Hermione hugged her back. She was different that a normal Malfoy.**

"**I'm not all formal,sorry."said Maya.**

"**Maya, there you are. Hello there, good looking." came another voice.**

**The vice belonged to a girl that looked similar to Maya but with green-gray eyes and long strait black hair. She was also slightly shorter.**

"**Hey, Aya. This is Dray's girlfriend and future bride. " replied Maya, smiling.**

"**Hello, My name's Aya and I'm Maya's cousin and was raised with her and Draco. " said Aya, smiling.**

"**It's really nice to meet you. Draco, why didn't you ever mention them?" asked Hermione.**

"**Because I wanted you to meet them in person."answered Draco.**

**The group of four walked to the Great Hall and continued to chat away.**

**Hermione found that she actually liked his cousins. They were so different from the Malfoys that she had seen. Aya and Maya could have passed off for twins, she found out later that their mothers were.**

**Draco and Hermione were seated in potions when Pansy came in. Her face was contorted into something very unattractive.**

"**I can't stand you, Granger. You really think that Draco will stay with you when he can have me?" taunted Pansy, coming into Hermione's face.**

"**Yes, I do believe. He stays in my bed not you, Parkinson."(I spelled it wrong o0o well)** **retorted Hermione with a smirk.**

"**I fucking hate you ! You are such a slut!"screamed Pansy.**

**SLAP! Hermione lost it and hit Pansy right in the face. Before she could react, Blaise had her restrained. He grinned at his little sister and dragged Pansy to a seat. The class began as Snape walked in and started to lecture. No further events occured.**

**Draco, Blaise, and Hermione left potions together and made their way to the next class. Unfortunately, it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione never truly cared for this class accept when Lupin taught it. Now, thankfully he was again.**

"**I love how you hit Pansy."laughed Blaise, he always knew it would happen.**

"**Yeah, I think I finally snapped." giggled Hermione.**

"**Well, I love you for it." inserted Draco, grinning like mad.**

"**Blaise!" came a breathless cry.**

**The trio turned to see Aya. She looked oddly pale and sickly. She was trembling, as well.**

"**Oh God, Aya." cried Blaise, catching her as her knees gave way.**

**Draco was shocked to see his very distant cousin fall into the arms of his best friend. Now when had this happened? He must be going blind.**

"**Blaise, oh Blaise, it hurts so bad."moaned Aya, burying her face into his robes.**

"**Shh...I'm here , sweetheart." crooned Blaise.**

**Without another word, he took off in the opposite direction. Hermione's guess was to the hospital wing.**

"**Well, damn me. I didn't know about that." said Draco, shaking his head.**

"**They look nice. Why does she look like that?" questioned Hermione, worried.**

"**Her powers are slightly different from your average witch or wizard, it's a bloodline thing."explained Draco, pulling Hermione to their next class.**

**After having went to all her classes and doing her part of the rounds and skipping dinner, Hermione Granger was taking a relaxing bubble bath. She sighed and let it soak her muscles. This was great. **

"**I love when you are like this. No one else can see you but me." came Draco's voice from the door.**

"**Draco, don't do that."hissed Hermione, shocked.**

"**Well, I wanted to see you, is that wrong?" asked Draco, innocently.**

**Hermione shook her head and laughed. He could always pull that look off. She could ,too. **

"**Draco, what did you want to see me about?"**

"**I was wondering if, when you are done in here, can you stay with me in the common room?" Draco asked, looking at her with soft, glowing eyes.**

**Smiling, she nodded. He could be so sweet sometimes. **

"**I would love that. Give me twenty minutes.**" **said Hermione.**

**Nodding, Draco left her to herself. He was planning on spending as much time with her as she would allow. God, he wanted to sleep with her too. He knew , however , that, that was pushing it.**

A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! Yes, I have new made up characters and one if for someone! r and r people. And thanks for reading another chapter of my fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter6: The way you make me feel

**Hermione came into the head common room wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top. The shorts made Draco's mouth slightly dry but when he looked at her breasts he was lost. She was way too beautiful. Too bad Potter and Weasle never noticed. It was his gain.**

"**Draco." said Hermione, sitting next to him.**

**Wow, spacing out was not a smart thing to do. Draco smiled and let Hermione lay on him. Her legs were over his and her head rested on his shoulder. Draco loved this, it felt good.**

**The couple stayed in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company.** **Hermione had to admit that she rather enjoyed this. She could even get use to it. **

"**I actually like some of your family." whispered Hermione, smiling.**

"**Yeah, I always like those two." responded Draco, with his own smile.**

**Blaise had Aya against him, hip to hip. She was finally content and sleeping. Her powers were deffinately wearing her ragged. He hated knowing that most times she was tossing and turning in pain.**

"**Blaise." whispered Aya.**

"**I'm here,love." answered Blaise, looking at her.**

"**Hmm... it hurts." moaned that girl, arching.**

**Nodding, Blaise applied his hand onto her back and slight pressure as he rubbed. She sighed and shifted. The pain was ebbing away slowly ,like it always did. **

**Hermione had fallen asleep on Draco. He grinned as he carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed and got in. Pulling the covers over them, Draco spooned himself to her. She was so warm. So very warm. **

**Draco's** **mind went to when he would marry her. His parents wanted it to be over winter break but he wanted the wedding to be in spring so that wouldn't work. No, he want Hermione to look wonderful with the flower petals in the wind behind her.** **He wasn't sure what she wanted, though. He would have to ask soon. Wedding were such hassals. With that thought the Slytherian prince fell asleep.**

**Hermione woke up feeling wonderful. Looking up, she found out why. She was sleeping in Draco's bed. Not that she was complaining. He was still asleep and it appeared to be very early in the morning hours. Smiling, Hermione kissed Draco. She was shocked to feel him respond. Obviously, even in sleep sex was great. **

"**Now did you really think I was asleep, love?" asked Draco, smirking.**

**Hermione pounted cutely. Draco couldn't help but feel his heart melt. She was absolutely adorable. He had a feeling that what ever she would want was exactly what she would get. **

"**You are so adorable." whispered Draco.**

"**You are so sexy." returned Hermione, covering his mouth with hers.**

"**You make me feel like there is no way that I will ever need anything or fear anything." said Draco, his eyes serious.**

**Hermione was shocked into speechlessness. She made him feel like that? He made her feel like the queen of England. He treated her like a goddess.** **Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled at him.**

a/n: sorry for the short chapter...to keep it moving along. Had no choice really.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Chapter 7: All those things**Chapter 7: All those thingsChapter 7: All those things

**Hermione and Draco were comfortably laying on the common room sofas and chatting. They had decided to just relax and talk until it was time to get ready for school. Hermione found herself loving Draco's time. "Hermione, honestly, there were times when my own father was scared of Aya." joked Draco ,laughing.**Hermione and Draco were comfortably laying on the common room sofas and chatting. They had decided to just relax and talk until it was time to get ready for school. Hermione found herself loving Draco's time. "Hermione, honestly, there were times when my own father was scared of Aya." joked Draco ,laughing.Hermione and Draco were comfortably laying on the common room sofas and chatting. They had decided to just relax and talk until it was time to get ready for school. Hermione found herself loving Draco's time. "Hermione, honestly, there were times when my own father was scared of Aya." joked Draco ,laughing.

"**Seriously, wow.** **" said Hermione, laughing.**

**Aya was stretched out, sleeping on top of Blaise. He didn't seem to mind ,however. He stroked her long hair and drowned himself in thought. **

**_This is freaking ridiculous. How could she keep doing this to herself? Why didn't she just have the elemental powers bound? _**

**Blaise continued to think as Aya woke up and looked into his eyes. She noted the anger and confusion, he was still thinking of her "special" magic. **

"**Blaise, don't even think on it anymore." whispered Aya, kissing his cheek.**

"**How can I not?" growled Blaise, harsher than he had originally intended.**

"**Because, for now I am feeling fine." answered the kyoto beauty, covering any protests from him with her mouth.**

**Blaise didn't complain, he enjoyed. Using his tongue, he teased her lips.**

**Aya moaned and let him suck on her bottom lip. Blaise used his hand to press her body closer to his, to feel how much he needed her. **

"**My,my." murmured Aya, feeling his hardness.**

**She ground herself against him, giving both a shock wave a pleasure. Blaise moaned and attacked her neck. He gave special attention to her sensitive spots, making her whimper and moan loudly. Blaise muttered a sound spell, making sure no one could hear them. **

"**Draco, it's 6. "Hermione said, poking him playfully.**

"**Alright, let's get ready." he responded, standing.**

**The magical couple strode to the bathroom they shared. Draco brushed his teeth and washed his face as Hermione showered. The exact opposite happened while Draco showered. Hermione dressed and combed through her now tame hair as Draco simply ran his hands through it and let it air dry. She had to admit that she found him much more appealing with his hair like that than with it gelled back. **

"**See something that catches your interest?" teased Draco, noticing her staring.**

"**Yes, I like your hair like this." answered Hermione, grinning at him.**

**Nodding, Draco walked out the bathroom and sat on the sofas. He waited all of 2 minutes before Hermione was next to him waiting for him to get up. He took her hand and led her out of their shared quarters. Their walk to the Great Hall for breakfast was silent.**

**Maya, Aya, and Blaise walked into the Great Hall together. Maya was laughing at how Aya was wrinkling her nose in distaste and shaking her head. Blaise smiled but didn't comment but he agreed with his girlfriend. Who in their right mind would want to marry Pansy? Noticing Nott, Blaise waved him over.**

"**Hey, good looking." said Maya, winking at Nott.**

"**Hey yourself." said the very handsome wizard. **

**Aya rolled her eyes and sat down. Even though she was a Gryfendor, she decided to sit at the Slytheran table.**

"**Harry, would you stop staring! Ron, you too?" ranted Ginny, angry at them not being happy for Hermione.**

"**Ginny, she's with that git! How do you want us to be happy for her." hissed Ron, his angry eyes now focused at his sister.**

"**Similar to what Ron said. I just wish that she would have said something earlier." sighed a very weary Harry.**

"**Harry, at least you are being reasonable. Ron, you are being just plain ridiculous. " scolded Ginny, her eyes narrowing.**

"**Ginny, you stay with everyone that is not in Slytherian." said Ron causing Ginny to gasp.**

"**Well, come to think of it, Blaise is hot." responded Ginny, earning a double gasp. (One from a shocked Harry and one from a very pissed Ron.)**

"**Draco, Hermione, how was is everything?" asked Professor Binns.**

"**Just fine , Professor." answered Draco, politely.**

"**Yes, all is well." responded Hermione.**

"**That is splendid." said a cheerful Professor Binns, leaving.**

**Draco picked up his fork and shoved a helping of eggs into his mouth, he was starving. Hermione delicately ate a bit of eggs and sipped some orange juice. Draco felt like a pig next to her so he slowed down his eating.**

"**It was fine for you to eat like you were before." commented Hermione, giggling.**

"**I felt like a slob." replied Draco, smiling.**

"**Oh, honestly!" cried an annoyed Aya, looking at Nott and Maya.**

"**What!" asked Maya, more like screamed.**

"**Stop teasing her, Maya. You know damned well what's botherin' her."** **Said Blaise, sticking up for Aya.**

" **Now who's being sickning!" groaned Maya, watching Blaise kiss Aya.**

School was normal as Hermione and Draco walked down the hall to hear shouting.

"Why don't you freaking grow up?" screamed Aya, her eyes narrowed.

"I am grown up... I can't believe you would date a Slytherian and Hermione too!"

retorted Harry.

"Well, we follow our hearts and act human!" yelled Aya, throwing her hands into the air.

"I don't want you not to be human I want you to make better choices in guys!" shouted Harry, his eyes wild.

Hermione looked at Draco with hurt eyes that told him she needed to stop this. Draco sighed and dragged her between the arguing Gryfendors.

"Enough!"shouted Draco, earning both of their attention.

"Yes, now go to lunch!" ordered Hermione.

"Like anyone would want to listen to you, Granger." spat Pansy, coming into view.

"Shot up, you pug face bitch." snapped Hermione, her eyes cold.

"You should talk, you slut." shrieked Pansy.

"Shut up and twenty point from Slytherian." said Draco, coldly and calmly.

A/N: soo, tell me what you think? Do you like it? R n r!


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8: Love Me Forever

**Five months have passed and still Pansy tries to ruin Hermione and Draco. Pansy hasn't come up with a way to pull them apart that has succeeded, mind you. Blaise, Nott, Maya, and Aya were normal and getting through the last year. Harry apologized to Aya and Hermione. Ron is still "bloody pissed" that Hermione had to date Draco and Ginny keeps her eyes on Blaise, even if his eyes are only for Aya.**

"**Hermione, love." said Draco, leaning over her shoulder to whisper in her ear.**

**Hermione had fallen asleep at a table in the back of the library. Draco had been doing his rounds and when he came to see his lover she was asleep. He kissed her sensitive neck and heard her moan in her sleep. Grinning, he cupped her breasts in both hands, squeezing them gently. Hermione moaned louder and finally woke up. She looked down and found a pair of hands. **

"**Draco, you tease." whimpered Hermione, rolling back her head. **

**Grinning down, Draco kissed the tip of her nose. He continued his little game as one of his hands slipped down her belly and on to her thigh. He pulled up the skirt and rubbed his palm over the inside of her thighs. Hermione groaned helplessly against his troat, she was now licking at. **

**Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and pleaded. She wanted him s bad.**

"**Fuck me." demanded Hermione, her eyes misted over with passion.**

"**Love you?" asked Draco, playing innocent.**

"**Oh god yes, love me and fuck me . Please, Draco." desperately cried Hermione, rubbing herself against his hand.**

**Needing no further instruction, Draco pulled her up off the chair and laid her back onto the table. An ink bottle fell soundlessly and spilled. Draco pulled out his wand and swished it, making all of Hermione's clothes disappear. Her eyes and little noises begged him. Kissing her, he swished his wand again and his clothes were off.**

"**God, who would have thought that we couldn't wait until we get to our room. My seductress." groaned Draco, pushing himself into her.**

"**YES! OH DEAR GOD DRACO!" Hermione screamed, Draco driving himself into her.**

**Draco was now glad that he had muttered a silencing spell before doing anything. He loved hearing her scream for him. She made him never want to stop.**

**Hermione moved her hips with Draco's fast and hard thrusts. She had her hands gripping his shoulders and her head thrown back in abandon. Her breasts were offered up to Draco as beautiful treats, Draco pounded into her harder and sucked at her breasts. Hermione's right hand pressed him there, begging for his attention.**

"**DRACO!I CAN'T!" Hermione screamed, feeling herself going over the edge.**

"**YES, YES YOU ...AHHH" Draco cried, feeling himself get lost as Hermione's inner walls tightened around him. **

**Both came, shouting each others name, Draco pressing his weight on Hermione. He was so tired. She was very much on a special cloud.**

"**Am I crushing you?" asked Draco, looking at her with partly passionate eyes.**

"**No, it feels wonderful" sighed Hermione,yawning.**

**Harry and Ron decided to go to the library to finish the potions essay because their common room was way too loud. Something told Harry not to go into the back but Ron wanted to so he followed. As they reached the last table they were greeted by a shocking sight. Draco naked on top of Hermione, who was equally naked on the table.**

"**Draco, we should really get dressed and out of this position." murmured Hermione, oblivious to the two boys.**

"**But I like the view from here and feel quite comfortable." protested Draco, scraping his teeth over Hermione's left breast.**

**The brunette moaned and uplifted her hips.**

**Harry looked at Ron, he was red in the face. Harry had shagged a few girls so wasn't as embarrassed. Hell, Harry was pissed that he never saw how freaking hot Hermione was. **

"**Draco..." hissed Hermione, trying to regain her composure.**

**Grinning and laughing, he flicked his wrist and both of their clothes were back on . Draco pressed more weight to Hermione's lower regions causing her to moan louder.**

"**I love it when you do that." said Draco, standing up. **

"**I know." winked Hermione, allowing Draco to help her to her feet.**

**That's when she saw them. Harry was looking calm and slightlyt seductive while Ron looked embarrassed and pissed. Hermione gasped, how much had they seen?**

"**What's wrong, lov..." Draco stopped as he turned and spotted his two least favorite people.**

"**Malfoy, just because your ...what ever with Hermione... doesn't mean you can freaking shag her and not everywhere!" blurted out a pissed Ron.**

"**I believe she is my fiancee and I can shag, make love to , and fuck Hermione where ever and when ever I please." hissed back Draco.**

**Hermione rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Before she could say anthing Ron was being dragged out by a smirking Harry. Hermione was truly grateful for Harry. He was the understanding one.**

"**Blaise, how can you let Draco go with that ugly Granger." shrieked Pansy, coming up behind him in the corridor.**

**He turned and pinned her with a cold stare.**

"**Hermione Granger Zabini is my sister, you bitch. Second, she is more of a beauty than you could ever hope to be. Third, Draco could never stand you on his arm. Fourth, stop fucking following me around! Fifth, Draco and Hermione are engaged so go fuck yourself." with that being said Blasie continued his walk down the corridor towards the lake.**

**In his wake, Blaise left a very pissed and angry Pansy. She walked back to the Slytherin common room muttering something about revenge and how she would show everyone.**

"**Oh, honestly! How could you ever put up with her anyway?" sighed Aya when Blaise finishing telling her about what happened.**

"**I didn't but Draco had to put up with her. I could never stand her and wouldn't shag her. I prefer more unique and exquisite women." whispered a husky Blaise.**

**Aya got his meaning and pulled him over her. They kissed. **

"**You know that I love you." asked Draco, sitting up in his bath while Hermione stripped.**

"**Yes, I know." she answered, sitting with him in the large bath.**

"**Hermione, I love you." was all Draco said.**

"**I love you too. Now kiss me." replied Hermione, leaning foward.**

**Chuckling, Draco complied. He loved kissing her, being with her, and anything that had to do with her. She knew how to love him and he knew how to love her.**

**A/N: so...who likes? who thinks I should let Pansy get killed? Lol. I cant help it she is like the worst character ever. Well...thank you for reading another chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9:

**The morning sun was beautiful as Hermione was up to watch it rise on Saturday. She stood on the balcony and smiled. This is definitely one of the most beautiful sights to see in the world. She knew that today was going to be a great day. That feeling made her giggle. Draco was undoubtly sleeping. Draco was something. In the past she had thought him a ferret and a git, and now she thought of him as a lover and friend and confidante. **

"**Beautiful, isn't it?" came Draco's soft whisper behind Hermione.**

**Turning around, Hermione smiled and nodded. So it looked like Draco was up after all. The feeling of his arms around her made Hermione sigh. Things couldn't get any better than this. So she thought , anyway. Draco was in his world of thoughts as he remembered the box he had in his pocket. Now seemed like the perfect time to ask. So, he unwrapped his arms and got on one knee.**

"**Hermione Granger Zabini, will you do the pleasurable honors of becoming my wife?" asked Draco, producing a black box.**

"**Yes, I said I would now didn't I?" teased Hermione, grinning.**

**Smiling, Draco slipped the very elegant diamond ring onto her fingers. He stood and embraced her.**

"**Now we are official. I thought that it would be better for you if I got down on one knee." said Draco, chuckling.**

"**Well, it was appreciated." answered Hermione.**

**The couple smiled at each other and walked into the heads common room. Hermione looked at the ring on her finger. It was so elegant and expensive looking. She wondered if Draco had picked it out himself just for her.**

"**Draco, did you pick it out just for me?" Hermione heard her voice ask.**

**Draco was silent for a moment. He was debating on telling the truth or lying to ruffle her feathers. He chose to be honest.**

"**Yes, I did." he answered, simply.**

**Nodding, Hermione followed him into the hallway. A little group of girls from different houses were giggling and looked at them. The one with strawberry blonde hair caught sight of Hermione's ring and squealed. **

"**Look at that ring" the girl cried.**

**Hermione blushed and looked at Draco, he smirked. Damn him, he was going to be no help.**

"**It's bloody expensive looking." commented another girl.**

**Hermione decided to keep walking and just smiled at the girls. Draco followed her lead. The couple walked , in silence, outside to sit under a tree. After sitting under the tree, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Aya, and Maya all joined them.**

"**Nice lookin' ring." commented Aya.**

"**Thanks." said Hermione, smiling.**

"**So, when is the wedding going to happen? I know that you guys have been thinking about it but I want details" demanded Ginny grinning.**

**Draco an Hermione looked at each other. The thought of when it would be never really crossed their minds.**

"**Well, um I don't know. I like the idea of May but then it would have to wait until next year." answered Hermione, nibbling on her lower lip.**

"**Then, it can wait until next year. I am in no rush." commented Draco.**

"**Yeah, but I think our parents are."chuckled Blaise.**

**The group got quiet for a few seconds. Hermione and Draco had totally forgot about the parent factors. Damn! **

"**Well, I guess we will just have to see what they say now won't we." piped up Maya, making a face.**

"**Correct as always." grinned Aya.**

**Blaise. Hermione, and Draco nodded. Draco sighed and leaned against the tree. Planning a wedding wasn't something he wanted to do. He would try and leave most of it to Hermione, if possible. Hermione smiled at Draco expression.**

"**Draco, my mother and yours and me will most likely do most of the planning." said Hermione, laughing at Draco immediate sigh of relief.**

**Harry laughed with Hermione. What was s bad about planning a wedding? It could not be that bad.**

"**Well, I will help to and I'm sure Aya and Maya wouldn't mind helping if you asked." Inserted Ginny, sticking out her tongue.**

**Aya and Maya nodded and made funny faces. Draco laughed so hard that he was basically rolling on the grass. Hermione found him even more comical, laughing so much she felts tears. At least she knew that the wedding wouldn't be dull.**

**A/N: better?yeah I revised it to make more sense lol...and next chapter ...is a good one! R and R until next time!**


End file.
